legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: A Targhul's Uprising P1/Transcript
(In the Defenders Mansion, Ghira is seen hanging out with Shade in one of the bedrooms) Shade: Say Ghira. Ghira: Hm? Shade: I gotta ask. How come you haven't copied Blake's Semblance yet? Ghira: Me? Shade: Yeah. Ghira: Well, you already have it first off. Shade: True. Ghira: Besides, why would I need it? I'm doing fine on my own without one. I can turn invisible AND I can leave behind actual functioning clones to defend myself. Shade: Heh. That's also true. Ghira: Exactly. (Ghira returns to what he's doing before it shows Blake outside the door listening) Blake B:.......... Shade: *Voice* You think you'll ever get a real power? Ghira: *Voice* One day. But right now it doesn't concern me. Shade: *Voice* Who's power would you want? Be honest man. Ghira: *Voice* Honestly? One of those Spirits seem pretty damn cool to be honest. Shade: *Voice* Dude yes! Blake B: *Sigh*.... (In the room, Ghira's ears perk up as he hears Blake's sigh) Ghira:.... Shade: What is it? Ghira:....Something's at the door. Blake B: !! (Ghira gets up and walks over before he opens the door) Ghira: Hello? Who's- *Sees Blake* Oh. Hey Blake. Blake B: Ghira. Ghira: Uhh, were you....eavesdropping on us? Blake B: N-No. I was.. Just passing by was all. Ghira: *Suspicious look* (Ghira looks back at Shade who shrugs. He then looks back at Blake) Ghira: Are you lying? Blake B:....N-No. Ghira: You are aren't you? Blake B: No! Why would you think I'm lying? Ghira: Blake this is the third time this week I've caught you out here. Blake B:...... Ghira: I understand you feel we're drifting apart as a family, but can you calm down with this stuff? Blake B: Ghira I just.... *Sighs* All right.... I'll leave you alone.. *Walks off* Ghira:..... Shade: Dude. Ghira: *Turns* Hm? Shade: Go apologize. Ghira: Huh?? Shade: You heard me. Ghira: But dude, it's- Shade: Mean? Yeah it is. Ghira: Since when did you care? Shade: I haven't said anything till now. Ghira: *Sigh* Shade: Come on. You can't treat your mom like this. Ghira:.... Shade: Now go. It'll be fine. Ghira: *Sigh* Fine. (Ghira walks out to find Blake. He finds her in a living room reading another book, one he can tell is not a romance novel) Blake B:..... *Sighs and puts the book down* … (Blake pulls out a scroll and sees a picture Yang took of both of them with Shade and Ghira) Blake B:....*Tears up a bit*...... (Ghira is seen watching) Ghira:....Blake? Blake B: !!! *Quickly puts the scroll away* G-Ghira! What's going on? Ghira: I uhh, I came to apologize. Blake B: Apologize? Ghira: Yeah. Blake B: N-No you don't have to. Ghira: Yes I do. (Ghira goes and sits next to Blake) Ghira: Clearly I haven't been the best Targhul around lately. Blake B: Yeah well, I clearly haven't been the best mother either. Ghira: Hey you're a great mom. Blake B: Am I? Am I really? Ghira: Yeah of course. Blake B:... Ghira: Why wouldn't you be? Blake B: How can I be when I pretty much have lost almost all connection with my child? Ghira: Come on don't you think you're overreacting? Blake B: Ghira, name something we have in common. Ghira: Well we both have fun training. Blake B: What else? Ghira: We.... We uh..... Um...… Blake B:.... Ghira: Uhhhh, there's something else but I can't remember. Blake B: *Sighs* … What happened to us Ghira? Ghira: Huh? Blake B: What happened to the times when you were a baby? Ghira: I....don't know what you're talking about. Blake B: I'm talking about the times when you and me were happy together, when we played, when I could be there for you when you needed. Now we just.... I just don't know... Ghira: Blake... Blake B: Everyone else seems to still get along great with the Targhuls they took care of. Erin with Rose, Emily with Lenny, Yang and Shade are an unstoppable duo at this point but us? Its like we're strangers now.... Ghira: I mean..... Blake B: What ever happened to that sweet little kid who always made cat noises and stuff like that? Ghira:.... Blake B: I mean, do I need to remind you of some of this stuff? Ghira: I mean, if it gives up something to talk about. Blake B: Alright. Well.... (The scene then cuts to a baby Ghira curled up sleeping on the floor) Ghira:...... Yang: *Whispers* Oh my god... Look. Ruby: *Whispers* Aawww. (Ghira's ear twitches as he sleeps) Ghira: *Coos*..... Yang: *silently gasps* Shh shh.... *Whispers* Quiet... (Blake is seen entering) Blake B: Guys have you- Ruby Weiss and Yang: Shh! Blake B: !! (The 3 point at sleeping Ghira) Ghira:... Blake B: Aww. (Blake walks over and just gently rubs her finger on Ghira so as not to wake him up) Blake B: *Small smile* Look at you sleeping so happily. Ghira: *Slight giggle*....... (Ghira rolls over onto his back) Blake B: Aww. (Blake uses this chance to gently pick up Ghira and hold him while he sleeps) Yang: Aww Mama with her baby kitten. Blake B: Shh. Ghira:..... (Ghira though begins to wake up. He lets out a long yawn and opens his mouth wide like a kitten. And then he looks at Blake) Ghira: *Meow* Blake B: There you go. Ghira: *Cooing* Blake B: How're you doing Ghira? Ghira: *Happy cooing* Blake B: That's good. Ruby: Still can't speak huh? Blake B: Not yet. But I'm sure he'll get there one of these days. Ghira: *Meow* Blake B: For now, he just has his meowing. Ghira: *Meow* Blake B: *Sigh* (Shade then enters the room) Shade: Hey why's everyone gathered around like this? Yang: Hm? (Shade then looks to find Ghira in Blake's arms) Shade: Oh, he's awake. Ghira: *Meow* Shade: And still doing that huh? That annoyed you a lot didn't it? Blake B: Its fine. I've learned to deal with it. Shade: Oh. Ghira: *Coos* (Ghira jumps down from Blake's arms and lands on the floor) Ghira: *Meow* (Ghira starts to leave the room) Yang: Hey where'rs he going? Blake B: I think he wants me to follow him. Shade: Really? Blake B: Hm? Shade: How do you know that? Blake B: I just do. Shade: ?? (Blake follows after Ghira) Shade:....What in the hell....? Yang: Call it motherly instincts Shade. Shade: Ah. (Shade watches the two leave before Blake is seen looking around) Blake B: Ghira? Where'd you go? Ghira: *Cooing* (Blake finds Ghira scratching at a window wanting to go outside) Ghira: *Coos* Blake B: What is it Ghira? Ghira: *Points at the window and coos more* Blake B: Ah I get it. Okay. (Blake goes up, picks up Ghira and holds him) Blake B: Let's go outside. You and me. (Ghira snuggles up to Blake) Blake B: *Smiles* Aww. (Blake heads outside with Ghira as the scene goes to the present) Blake B: You remember that day? Ghira: Oh yeah, I remember! Blake B: I know you were only an infant but- GHira: No no really I do. That walk we took was nice. And the sun... *Happy sigh* The sun felt good. Blake B: It did? Ghira: Oh it felt great. It was like pure euphoria to me. Blake B: But, it wasn't even that warm. Ghira: Regardless, the sun shining down on me ALWAYS feels good. (Blake thinks for a moment then looks outside. Seeing how nice of a day it is) Blake B: Hey. You wanna take a walk? Ghira: A walk? Blake B: Yeah. Like you know, we go down to the city or something. Ghira: Yeah sure! That would be great! Blake B: Alright, let's go then. Ghira: Yes! (The two get up and head out the door. Shade is seen smirking) Shade: Hm. Bout time Ghira. (Shade walks back to his room) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: A Targhul's Uprising Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts